sporemasterfandomcom-20200213-history
Information
SporeMaster 2.0 Download from: Google Code. .NET framework: http://www.microsoft.com/downloads/d…displaylang=en SporeMaster is an experimental Spore modding tool. It aims to provide an integrated environment for exploring the Spore .package files and creating mods. SporeMaster is unfinished, beta software. It is provided without support and utterly without warranty. If it breaks, you get to keep both pieces. Key Features: *Unpacking and packing of .package files, with automatic conversion of .prop files to and from .xml. files.xml is no longer necessary. *NEW: Packing of .rw4 (RenderWare 4) model and texture files (from OGRE3D XML format and DDS format respectively) with packages, making part creation possible for the first time. Unpacking of these files is currently very limited. Part animations are not yet supported. *XML property files are more user-friendly than in previous mod tools, using names instead of hashes where possible. *NEW:XML files are order-independent. *Full text indexing of .xml and .locale files in the unpacked package, to permit very fast incremental search. NEW:Search for keywords separated by spaces or “literal phrases”. *Side-by-side comparison of file tree in Spore and the mod under development. One-click execution of WinMerge to see and edit changes in an individual file. *Built in syntax highlighting editor. *NEW: Image and model viewers. *Tools for guessing the original names for hashes and for creating friendly aliases for hashes that can’t be guessed (or that were randomly generated by EA). The “Hash Guesser” tries more than 250 billion possible names for a given hash, providing you with a list of possible original names to choose from. When a new name is found the unpacked files are automatically updated. Instructions for getting started: *Download and install the .NET framework if you don’t have the latest version *Download SporeMaster and unzip it to a new directory. I don’t recommend installing over a previous version. *Known bug: if you are running a non-English version of Windows that has a different number format, you will get errors packing mods. I am told that changing the language to English in the Control Panel will work around the problem. *Double click SporeMaster.exe *Go to the Spore Packages tab, click Spore_Game.package, click Change, find this package in your Spore\Data folder, click OK *Click Text.package, find this package in your Spore\Data\Locale\en-us\ folder, click OK *Click Unpack at the bottom and wait a long time for SporeMaster to unpack and index these files. They go in a “spore.unpacked” folder under your SporeMaster folder, if you are curious. *Go to the Mod tab, and either click Open, select an existing package, click OK, and then click Unpack, or click Create, and type in the name of a new mod you would like to work on. I recommend opening or creating a mod directly in your Spore\Data folder, so you can see changes in Spore as soon as you click Pack *Go to the Files tab, which should now be enabled. *Be aware of the setting of “show only modded files” on the Files tab: if you created a new mod, clicking this checkbox will hide all your files. =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Update your HEXs! To keep your SporeMaster upto date, replace the current files with these: Reg File: http://dl.dropbox.com/u/733696/reg_file.txt Reg Property: http://dl.dropbox.com/u/733696/reg_property.txt Reg Type: http://dl.dropbox.com/u/733696/reg_type.txt After replacing current sporemaster HEXs with these run sporemaster, close it then run it again otherwise you may not see changes. Category:Spore Master